The Rest Is Silence
by DarkBlacknoid
Summary: *Chapter 2 is up* This is an A/U story of what would have happened if in the episode Victory, Megatron had won, the Maximals were gone and Dinobot was the only to stand in his way. See what things change with only Dinobot in Megatron's way.
1. One Bot

__

Author's note: This fic was inspired after watching the episode "Victory". I wondered…what would have happened if Megatron's plan had worked? And that Dinobot was the only one to stand in Megatron's way? I would hope this fic answers those questions. Also for the G1 references and the parts of the G1 characters, Mitchell AKA Double Spy Punch helped me. ^_^

All characters I use are from the show, Beast Wars and Generation One, are Hasbro, Marvel, Sunbow, and Mainframe property. God bless them all. ^_^ Enjoy the story!

****

The Rest Is Silence

By DarkBlacknoid

_Silence. The ever-conquering king of nothingness and solitude filled the receptors of a lonesome warrior. The wind, the sands, the rocks all fell silent. All dormant in this forbidding land, the warrior silently trudged. What would become of him? Where was he to go…all alone? The Enemy violently searched for its inevitable prey. But the Prey will not submit without a fight to the end…_

Reflection. The end came too soon for his lost comrades. Courageous fighters, for their very existence, lost against the same Enemy that pursued him now. It obvious the Enemy prevailed. 

Determination. Perhaps now, old times must be pushed behind and a new war must be fought. One-man army IS possible…

**Dinobot lifted his makeshift scanner to the sky, transforming into oranges and reds in the early evening hours. The scanner frizzed slightly, Dinobot growling in disgust and hammering it with a scaly fist. The contraption refused to obey his beatings finally defeating him to discontinuing use. It hardly functioned for it consisted of salvaged parts of the fatally sentenced Axalon. However, optic sensors were sufficient at this range. The mahogany velociraptor blended well in the rocks of the barren wasteland he had detected the falling stasis pod in, thus giving him a sliver of security. Fortunately, the Maximal Predacon roamed this land numerous times while searching for a new base in which he could conduct surveillance of the Enemy. One small spy camera had been set up in the area and revealed the stasis pod that could be his salvation or another nail in the cross. **

Fire and smoke blazed from the pod's back thrusters with nose down towards the blue Earth. Waiting silently, patiently, Dinobot stood with his snout to the horizon, his reptilian eyes taking in each tilt and movement in its decent. Imperative was it to reach the pod first, for he had no companion or helper in this lonely, secret war. 

Enemy programmers and scouts endangered his presence. Megatron's forces offered efficiency and accuracy for recovering pods. Dinobot's programming skill was primitive compared to the once expand of knowledge in the processor of the once gentle giant, Rhinox. However, one must try.

The rocks lay silent with only the murmur of the pod engine echoing faster towards the surface. His footsteps hushed with each lingering step towards the projected crash site, according to the angle of its decent. All things considered, events went by lacking stress or jumbled fear in the velociraptor. For he, steady in his steps, flinched not when the roar of the flaming engine swallowed everything in the resounding sector. A thrill of ignored victory slithered through his joints softly with no interference yet. 

Dinobot's servos stiffened with urgency of his silent alarm signaling of Predacon activity nearby. Swiftly, his eyes darted around for multiple presence finding none, however slipping under a ridge of rock. Defeat sank dreadfully fast into the mind of a hopeless warrior. He could not be captured; he was the last chance. From his crouch, scratchy voices floated across his receptors. He identified them as Blackarachnia, the widow and Scorpinok, the scorpion. Most likely the recovery team for the pod. What could he do that was effective? CR chambers were no longer a convenience or available. Making transformation to robot mode limited. Perhaps surveillance is the best option at the moment. Find the strengths and weaknesses first, and act upon them later. With sensors on high resolution, Dinobot stayed behind the rocks, waiting…

"Get a move on slow poke, the pod can't wait forever."

Blackarachnia scowled at Scorpinok clicking his pinchers provocatively at the spider.

****

Dinobot dared not to sneak a peak at his enemies. He knew full well where they were. His receptors keen and experienced; he could see their every move in his mind's eye. He followed them silently and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Don't talk to me like that witch, I'M second-in-command. And since the war with the Maximals is over, he wouldn't think twice about getting rid of a few disloyal Predacons." 

Ignoring his statement, Blackarachnia neared the pod and rubbed her legs together in delight. 

****

"Blackarachnia, Terrorize!"

Transforming into her sleek robot mode, she winked at scorpion turning to the pod. Scorpinok quickly followed suit to watch over the spider's shoulder. She was known well for treachery and if he did not watch her closely he would pay for her deceit. Megatron had changed a lot since the defeat of the Maximals. He became less merciful when it came to mistakes. He was not sure exactly what Megatron was working up to but whatever it was, it was important. And if Megatron believed it to be important, so did he. Being second-in-command also meant great risk. You were in charge of most missions and if you failed…

Scorpinok shook his head to clear it and pay attention. He could not waste time like that thinking of the "what ifs". Blackarachnia pressed a button, running a diagnostic on the protoform. 

"Computer start scanning and replication program."

The pod frizzed as the computer sputtered. 

"Unable to comply. Scanning program offline. Spark will extinguish in eight point four cycles."

"Oh, this is useless. Just let it die. We don't need it. It's beyond repair. We're just wasting our time."

Blackarachnia stood up with a sour look and kicked the pod with the liquefied form glowing inside. 

"Megatron ordered us to get the protoform online and that's exactly what we're going to do! Let me take a look at it."

Scorpinok shoved past her and surveyed the damage. 

"If we can't get the pod's program running then we'll just have to download our own datatracks to get it running."

"Are you malfunctioning? That could damage your own circuits permanently. And if you haven't noticed, you can't do that until you replace that chip."

"Well, don't just stand there. Sit down and I will take one of yours to replace it with."

Taking a small tool from subspace, Scorpinok came closer. In disbelief Blackarachnia stepped back. 

"Take one from your own, Shell-head. You're not touching any of mine."

With a scowl, Scorpinok opened his pincher and pointed a missile at her. 

"Either you shut down and let me extract the chip, or I'll just blow your head off and take it anyway!" 

Blackarachnia knew she could dodge Scorpinok's missile but then she would only get in a bigger fight and it would eventually lead to her destruction by Megatron's order. That she could not do. Someone halfway smart had to survive this dirtball.

Reluctantly, the she-spider moved over and sat on a rock near the pod. 

"Make it quick, Shell-head. If you touch anything BUT what you need, I swear--!"

"Save it for later, witch, just shut down. We don't have all day!"

Scorpinok quickly got to work removing the component of importance while Dinobot, still debated with himself silently. 

**Sitting as still as the rocks around him, Dinobot wondered if it would be worth it to try to stop Scorpinok and Blackarachnia. He wished he could save the pod himself. If he could, he would take this opportunity to blast them both to scrap. But even after hearing the conversation…it was too risky for him to try to repair the pod. It could destroy both the pod and him. But if he did nothing, the pod would surely be repaired and Megatron would have yet another trained and skilled advantage against him. Either way, it would be a disadvantage to him. The only one he has had since his comrades were destroyed was that Megatron did not know where he had been hiding. Not once did Dinobot engage any of Megatron's troops for several weeks now. If he struck now, they would know for sure that he was watching them…and waiting for an opportunity to strike them in their heart. And he was not ready yet for such an attack. **

Snarling in the softest frustration possible, Dinobot closed his reptilian eyes. The best chances for him to survive…were for him to leave the scene and let the enemy continue in their mission. There's nothing he could do…for now. But at least he should stay long enough to get a profile on the new Predacon. 

"There! Got it."

Scorpinok replaced the fried chip inside the pod as Blackarachnia came back online. Watching closely, the spider came up behind Scorpinok, tapping her foot impatiently. Soon, her comrade had a cable connected between him and the pod. 

"Well…here goes nothing. Computer download datatracks scanning and replication alpha."

"Warning. Download may cause damage to subject's circuits permanently."

"Just do it!"

With a sudden jolt and shriek, Scorpinok was thrown back as the pod accepted the information. The pod's computer came to life as the scanning mechanism activated and began scanning the barren land for anything living. Blackarachnia watched with interest as the yellow field passed over a high-flying falcon. To her right, she heard a screech reflexively pointing her missile launcher in that direction. Seeing whom it was, she lowered it. 

"What are you two doing here?"

Terrorsaur and Waspinator transformed almost simultaneously as the fiery bot poked at Scorpinok. 

"Megatron thought you might need some help retrieving the pod so he sent us."

"We're fine. Can't you tell?"

She chuckled along with Waspinator. 

**Behind them, Dinobot tensed. The situation could become complicated if any of them notice him there. He would have to split before too long. Nervously, Dinobot inwardly cursed at the pod to hurry up in its replication. **

In that instant, a bright white light engulfed the Predacons and a shrill screech was heard as the new Predacon flew into the air. Terrorsaur soured seeing it as a bird…and a flyer…a very skilled flyer at that. 

The peregrine falcon landed near Waspinator as he gaped. 

"Oooooo…new bird bot. Megatron will be very pleased with Wazzbinator. Since Wazzbinator take new bot back to Megatron." 

"Not if I get to it first!" 

Terrorsaur got in Waspinator's face with a challenging look. Blackarachnia just rolled her optics. 

The falcon gave the group a weird look then turned its head to see Scorpinok still lying in a heap barely conscious. 

"I'd say THAT is not really what's important right now."

In a silent shock, the three Predacons looked at the falcon as she approached Scorpinok. 

"Airazor, Terrorize!"

**Taking a chance, Dinobot slipped a small piece of a mirror he salvaged, around the rock to take a glance at the new Predacon. Ah, another treacherous female. And what makes that worse is the fact she lives with some of Blackarachnia's personality. Recipe for treachery, he thought. Dinobot narrowed his optics trying to get a clear picture of the new bot. She appeared strong and completely able to defend herself. It would seem her best skill would be reconnaissance for her beast mode is of a peregrine falcon. This one, for sure, was one to look out for. Inhaling deeply, he pocketed the mirror and waited silently until the Predacons left to make his way back to his hiding place. **

"Our second-in-command could use some help over here." 

Airazor knelt beside Scorpinok then gave a scowl over her shoulder at the other three. Terrorsaur raised his brow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His infamous smirk told the old tale of his arrogance and selfishness. 

"Well, well, just woke up and already barking orders? Who died and made you queen fem bot?" 

Blackarachnia transformed to beast mode, her beady eyes smiling in their own sort of way. 

"Scorpinok's second-in-command…he can take care of himself. Right guys?"

Airazor narrowed her deep green optics in hatred towards the other three bots that were now her comrades. They agreed and sneered at her and Scorpinok while transforming to their beast modes leaving them alone. She had a sense of defeat as she looked at them with their ignorant smiles and treacherous actions. First impression was always the most important impression of all…and the spider and flying lizard would live to regret it. Airazor looked back at Scorpinok. His optics were on and watching her. 

"Can you transform?"

"I'm…not sure…"

"Try."

Grunting somewhat, the scorpion mustered most of his strength to revert to beast mode. He inhaled deeply and closed his optics momentarily.

"Why did you not stop those three, Scorpinok? You are their superior officer, they should have helped you."

"Don't worry, they'll get what's coming to them. Just you wait 'til I report back to Megatron, our leader. He'll have something to say about it."

Airazor nodded then transformed into her falcon mode. 

"I can fly you back to…uhh wherever we're supposed to go. You shouldn't risk damaging your circuits anymore." 

Scorpinok looked at her strangely but nodded in agreement. He was barely able to move his head; it would be a miracle if he would be able to walk in beast mode. 

"Our base is the Darkside…I'll point out the way."

Airazor consented and flapped her wings lightly. Her strong talons clutched at his shoulders securely as she, with little heave, lifted him off the ground and off in the direction he pointed out. 

**The raptor lay still until he could no longer hear the flap of the bird's wings. He lifted his head high to make sure no one else was left to keep him from venturing out. Seeing no one and sensing no hostilities, Dinobot walked out from his place behind the rocks. Dinobot almost let a scaly grin reach across his lizard lips as he looked upon the abandoned stasis pod. Even if it was damaged and would never be able to fly again, he could use the parts. Perhaps even study it so that if another pod were to fall, he might have a chance to program the Maximal inside himself and have an ally. That would be the day…but for now, he must keep on top of things. He must subdue his tendency to just run out there in a blaze of glory. Everything depended on him. He was not ready to just lay down and die while Megatron takes over the universe. Dinobot gagged at the thought of Megatron on his throne destroying the galaxy left and right just because he felt like it. Megatron may be incompetent…but he was still very dangerous…and secure. But somehow…in all of this…he MUST find Megatron's weakness. No matter how LONG it took. And for the sake of his sanity and for the memory of his fallen comrades…no matter how hopeless it might seem in the future…Dinobot will never give into the enemies' threats. He will never ever be a part of Megatron's diabolical plans again…**

*************

****

Disturbing thoughts…they surround me…entice me…challenge me…why is this so? Why should I, leader of the Predacon force on this Primus forsaken planet, think that such a pitiful yet strong warrior could stand in my way of complete and utter victory against the universe as I know it? It should never even be a THOUGHT. But it is…and driving me mad…

I can't even imagine what he could even try against me. He would be gladly gunned down immediately by my solid guard. Why is he attempting to EVEN live? I know he is…otherwise he would have surrendered the moment he found out the fate of his…old comrades…how disgusting that is. He's watching me…waiting for me to mess up in some sort of way and strike. What could he possibly DO against me? I have more troops, more resources, more intelligence…he MUST be mad. I must hunt him…find him…and ELIMINATE HIS VERY EXISTANCE! 

However…he is doing a very good job of…making it seem he does not exist…but one day, HE will be careless…and I will be waiting for that moment…my troops will bring him out for the slaughter…ohohoho…yesss…

*************

**It was a wonder that with those little reptilian clawed hands, Dinobot was able to secure the pod in his underground base. In the past, Dinobot had went on many solo missions patrolling perimeters and scouting the land for battle strategies…just in case. On one such inspection, he had found an energon source…but strangely enough it was not visible. From where he stood, on a rolling hill, it seemed to be right under his feet. It was soon discovered that an ancient slowly hollowed cave ran a labyrinth inside the hill and out many miles. Back in those days…Dinobot still viewed the Maximals as being just…a convenience. So he had never reported the energon source or the cave to the Maximals. It was his best secret. For now it served as his lonely base. Dinobot had few materials to work with. So, in his solitude, he'd made several primitive tools and accessories, including a rope made out of bark from a type of tree called cedar. With the rope, he used it to drag the pod behind him in a harness. **

Far into the day, Dinobot finally reached the opening to his roost. With some difficulty, he shoved the damaged pod into the small opening to his cave. It was a great place to stay; he had to admit to himself. The opening, even though small, was hidden in the shadow of the rock that hung over it. Easily missed by a scouting Predacon who was not really looking in the right place. 

Now, the trek to the real heart of his lair took approximately twenty cycles. He did not wish to be too close to the entrance. It would be too obvious that was where he stayed. Besides, last week, he had found an exit…just in case any of the Predacons happened to find his base. They at least knew he was still functional…and would be looking for him. However, he knew Megatron well. The pompous Predacon would not treat him as a significant threat…THAT was Dinobot's only advantage. 

Inside his new living quarters, Dinobot shoved the pod into the main room of his cavern. He chose a notable sized room that was in-between the entrance and the new exit he had found. Many rooms surrounded it as well, giving him many places to stage ambush or even a place to hide. In one of those rooms, was the energon source that had brought him to the cave in the first place. A considerable amount of energon as well. A nice place for a lonesome warrior against all odds, he thought. Some might even call him crazy…and perhaps he was. But what did it matter to anyone else?

Finally concentrating on his prize, the Predacon turned Maximal looked at it with a disgruntled face. How could he ever make something out of this wreck? Shaking his head, Dinobot knew his mind was carrying off again. He would find something to do with it…perhaps even convert it into a radar of some sort. He could try to fix the guidance system to detect Predacon activity in the area…if at all possible. But first…he should study it. Find out how it works so that maybe…just maybe if another pod falls…he can recover the Maximal inside. Dinobot snarled at himself. It was so easy to get lost in your thoughts on your own. He could handle it but it was so hard to control at times. 

There had been a disturbing thought that had crossed his mind more than he wanted it too…The idea of approaching the Predacons…and rejoining them. He growled and hit his fist on the glass of the damaged pod. But every time he thought that, Dinobot imagined himself crawling back to Megatron and groveling at the feet of that spineless braggart. That was something he just could not do. It would betray everything he was everything he was trying to be. Either he would find a way to defeat Megatron or he was destined to die at his hands. Dinobot's yellow eyes narrowed while viewing the pod. Grumbling, he turned swiftly with tail lashing. He had to get his mind on the battlefield. He needed to collect more information on Megatron and this planet. There was, of course, the situation about the aliens that are present on this world. Their "fingerprints" are all over the planet in strange formations and plants. Somehow, even with little resources to work with, Dinobot must keep on top of things…no matter how hard it was…no matter if he died trying…


	2. An Ally

****

The Rest Is Silence

By DarkBlacknoid

Chapter Two:

An Ally

The northern lands…cold, forbidding…not at all hospitable to the reptilian Transformer, Dinobot. Every few moments, he shook his hide trying to keep his fluids moving. The cold brought many old memories back…

"My servo fluids are within two degrees of crystallization…"

He remembered his own words while on a mission with Optimus Primal to retrieve a stasis pod. It was ambushed and Blackarachnia was added to the Predacon ranks. He always wondered how she would have been like if she had not been lost and became a Maximal. It was hard to think of her as a Maximal…that treacherous, dishonorable she-spider…One day he would make her pay for desecrating Cheetor's body…

Dinobot shook his head trying to clear his mind. He needed to be focused. He was alone and had nothing to back him up if he got in trouble. He wondered how the tiger handled it out on his own in this wintered land. Tigatron, a noble bot, which loved these cold lands, chose them as his post. His post…that's it! Tigatron's post was still out there, completely functional! 

Picking up his speed, Dinobot's clawed feet left a deep trail in the snow as he made his way to the old communications relay. A few cycles later, there it lay, resting in the snow where it had been left. Dinobot could imagine Tigatron standing there on the platform to report into the Axalon every week. The image quickly dissipated as he neared it and checked it over. The months of cold harsh weather had not affected it. Standing back to look at it, Dinobot knew he could not lift it, carry it or drag it back to his cave. It was too big. The only other way would be to dismantle it, piece by piece. It would take longer…but it was the only way. 

************* 

"Report."

Megatron's red optics peered at his second-in-command mercilessly. For the most part he had been pleased with the results of his troops. He had blunt control and things were going well. A new recruit had been added to his brew and she was quite the loyal warrior. Smart, cunning and completely capable of taking care of a mission. If something had ever happened to Scorpinok, Airazor would be the next in line for command. However, that was unimportant at the moment. There was yet one last threat…

"We've completed the incorporating of the Axalon's records and more scanning relays have been constructed for various functions and Terrorsaur and Waspinator are searching—"

"What about Dinobot?" 

Scorpinok cringed at the ice-cold tone in his Master's tone. He had tried his best to avoid that question, but he knew Megatron was not stupid…

"Well…uh…no sign of him yet…Megatron…but Terrorsaur and Waspinator are searching as we speak…" 

There it was. Megatron's optics compressed into small slits. Scorpinok half expected to be blown away right there, on the spot, but maybe his leader would be merciful enough to remember all the times he had stood behind Megatron and helped him. Chancing a look up, Scorpinok saw Megatron's hand curl up into a fist. Such a subtle move usually meant a deep burning rage inside Megatron that was surging to be released on the one who had failed…but yet nothing happened. 

"Scorpinok…I want all other missions cancelled until you FIND DINOBOT. We should not underestimate his prowess. If Dinobot has not come to me on his own, on his KNEES by NOW…he won't EVER! He's waiting for us to just forget about him…but I will not!"

Megatron stood up regally but with a frown on his dark face, making his second-in-command almost shake.

"Be ready to depart Scorpinok…Terrorsaur and Waspinator will need your assistance."

"Of course, Megatron…"

Scorpinok nodded respectfully to his leader knowing that he was smart and knew Dinobot best. He did not think those two bungling fliers could outwit Dinobot…but besides Airazor they were the fastest travelers. They could depend on them to find Dinobot…but not to take him out…

************* 

At last, the relay post was laid out on the snow in several pieces waiting to be carried back to his secret base. Dinobot looked at it in pride. Even in the frigid temperatures and little tools to work with, he deconstructed the post into smaller parts. Letting that moment pass, he grabbed the relay's dish and began to carry it upon his back. 

Abruptly, the ground beneath him began to rumble and shake knocking the raptor-bot off his feet. The relay dish fell into the snow making a deep indentation. Looking around frantically, Dinobot tried getting to his feet. The quake started to subside and Dinobot approached the cliffside nearby. Peering down over the edge, he saw a massive cloud slipping through the canyon. It was a very strange cloud…why would it cause such an earthquake? He tried to penetrate the cloud with his limited optic sensors but to no avail. Deciding to think nothing of it, Dinobot turned around and grumbled as he picked up the relay dish once more. 

Just as he swung the dish up on his shoulder, a shrill and familiar noise caught his attention. Looking up in a flash, a roaring missile thundered towards him. Instantly, he dropped the dish and jumped as far away as possible. The missile plunged into the snow where he once was, exploding and sending him flying out of control into a bank of snow.

"Hehehahaha! We found him!" 

Terrorsaur and Waspinator cackled as they flew over the raptor, rounding back to take another shot. 

****

Dinobot had been found. He had to think quickly…action must be taken…!

"Dinobot, Maximize!" 

The first battle he had taken part of since the murder of his comrades…and Dinobot was ready for it! Pulling out his sword and rotating shield, Dinobot growled waiting for the next shower of artillery. 

**Waspinator fired first forcing Dinobot back. Catching his bearings, Dinobot swung about firing his optic lasers in-between the two fliers, making them part and go different directions. Suddenly, Terrorsaur revealed another missile. Laughing, the missile was launched directly at the Maximal. With no time to lose, Dinobot dove away very close to the precipice. He waited a moment and heard nothing. Looking behind him, he saw the missile in the snow. It sputtered a little then blew out…just a dud. But it was not over yet! Waspinator released another hailstorm of bullets directing into the burnt out missile. On impact the bomb exploded! The blast sent Dinobot over the cliff, hanging on for his life. The sound of ice and rock cracking and crumbling was heard all around until finally the ice rocks he clung to gave way. Dinobot tried his best to stay on solid ground but it was too late! **

The two fliers transformed back to beast mode watching Dinobot fall into a rather large, low-hanging cloud in the canyon. 

"Ooooo! Wazzbinator wants his head!" 

"Hey! That's mine bug face!" 

They flew low along the canyon's bottom searching for Dinobot's remains. Waspinator buzzed confused. 

"Wazzbinator no see remains of traitor."

"Well…we saw him fall into that cloud…"

Without another word, both flew straight for the mysterious cloud wondering if perhaps some freak accident had occurred. They would soon find out…

*************

A kilometer from the Darkside, a lone falcon sat on a small spire of rock overlooking the rocky region. Recon fit her well. She liked being away from all the stress inside the base and also she had the best visual technology than anyone else under this alien sun. Although…the sun was not that alien to her…it was the only one she knew of. 

Scanning the horizon, a flutter caught her attention. Focusing her lens, she could easily make out the details of a very tattered pterodactyl and giant wasp, Terrorsaur and Waspinator.

"Either the grunge look is back…or those two ran into something hot." 

Airazor paused for a moment then called into the base.

Inside the Darkside, Scorpion stood by the communications station waiting for their newest member to contact him for a report. She was assigned to wait for the two fliers to come back to base. It had been well over a megacycle and Megaton was getting very impatient. If those two had ruined their chances at getting Dingbat he would—

"Aerator to base, Pterosaur and Aspirator are returning to base…but they both look like scrap."

"I'll open the hatch…return immediately." 

Scorpion rolled his optics underneath his visor. Those morons. They got slogged by Dingbat no doubt. Megatron would be furious. Hopefully they have something useful to report…if not…their heads might decorate Megatron's quarters. The scorpion shook his head knowing that this day would become very interesting…

****

************* 

The place was very interesting indeed. Back in his beast form, Dinobot surveyed the place in which he…fell upon. It was some kind of floating island. It had alien written all over it. The climate felt tropical instead of cold in the land this cloud traveled in. However, the climate and beauty was not the most intriguing thing in this place. After falling onto the outskirts, the two fliers followed him and again attacked him. As he fought back, the strange obelisk in the center of the island came alive and blasted them to the Inferno. Wide-eyed, Dinobot scrutinized the structure from the distance. It was impossible to know if there was anyone present to control the obelisk. But the power…with that power…perhaps he could end this one-man war against the Predacons! It would be his pleasure! All that needed to be done was a nice brisk walk or jog to that structure and take control of it! 

With much enthusiasm, Dinobot took off into the center of the island and to turn the tide in the Beast Wars. Soon, the war would be over and he would triumph!

*************

Learning of the floating island and of Dinobot's survival, Megatron ordered swift action towards the edifice. Blackarachnia, Scorpinok and Airazor departed to stop Dinobot and claim the alien island for the Predacons. Since Airazor was a flier, she was to go on ahead to analyze the situation. The falcon approached the cloud vigorously and dove inside. Coming through the muggy haze, Airazor surfaced into heaven…or so she thought. Looking around in awe, Airazor beheld the beauty of the alien place. Even though she was a Predacon, she took a moment to relish the environment. Surveying the land, she discovered quite an interesting scene. It looked as if strange catapults had come out of the ground throwing down boulders. Following the trail, a scorch mark signaled where the obelisk had fired on something…or someone. Dinobot for sure. If they were lucky the obelisk just solved their problem. 

To get a better look, Airazor transformed to robot mode and touched down on the scene. She scanned the area for fragments of a destroyed Dinobot but found nothing. Suddenly, she froze. She made a very bad mistake…

In that split second, Airazor turned around sharply only to met by teeth and claws. In beast mode, Dinobot pinned Airazor's arms to the ground with his front claws and her legs with his much larger back claws. The Predacon tried to struggle but only got a hiss in the face. 

"So you're the new Predacon…"

He snarled with teeth bared dangerously. 

"Not very impressive female. You should have known better than to lower yourself to MY level. That just shows the Maximal circuitry that thrives deep inside your Predacon shell program."

"I am a Predacon! I serve Megatron and if I should die by your hand then you will die by his!" 

A good hearty laugh followed that remark as Dinobot flexed his claws. 

"That's a good one female. Perhaps if you had not been told lies you would side with me. However, that is not the luxury that either of us has…"

A malicious grin passed the lizard's lips as he leaned in closer opening his mouth slightly. 

In that moment, Airazor knew he was going to kill her. Panic stung her mind but she could not die now…not now! Somehow managing to get her leg loose, instinctively Airazor's knee came up into Dinobot's raptor gut. Knocking the breath out of him momentarily, she sent a palm into his snout. While he shook his head in a daze, the Predacon rolled over and straightened. It was her chance to take him out. Raising her hands, two arrows came into the slots ready to be discharged at the enemy. Before the arsenal could be fired, Dinobot recovered and attacked. He pierced her forearm and threw her into a tree. Seeing double, Airazor fought to get up when the back of a tail met her face. 

Dinobot huffed looking down upon the unconscious form of the falcon-bot. Even though she was a reprogrammed Maximal…she needed to be destroyed. From their conversation, he could tell her loyalties lay with Megatron. Then it was final. She must be terminated…

An abrupt noise sounded off in the not so far distance. Looking out, he cursed at himself. Of course, the bird would not come alone. There must be another party on board. Now it was a race. If he got to the obelisk first, destruction would come to all of the Predacons that did not follow him. He would worry about the falcon's destruction later. 

*************

Blackarachnia hung onto her webbing tightly as she dangled inside a hole in the ground of the flying island. She could feel the winds of their altitude full blast. Quickly, she hoisted herself back onto solid ground. Scorpinok laughed at her mishap.

"Have a nice trip?"

Blackarachnia sneered at his jeers while brushing her slender spider legs. Ignoring him seemed to be the best option. 

Now it was obvious to them both that this island had its little secrets. Booby traps must be all over the place…but how could they know where they are? Looking around near the hole in the ground, the widow spotted an interesting mark on the side of a rock she passed right before the hole opened. 

"Hmmm…this could be useful knowledge…"

"Stop muttering to yourself and let's get moving! We have to reach the obelisk first before Dinobot does."

"IF he's functional."

"I'll bet he's functional. I haven't seen or heard from Airazor since she disappeared in the clouds. We'll have to find her after taking control of the alien structure." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

****

The two of them moved forward in their pursuit of power. Both of which had two different missions in mind. Blackarachnia wished to control the obelisk herself and destroy Megatron. That way she would rule the Predacons and get off this poor excuse of a planet. She could almost feel the power dripping from her fangs. But she could be patient. That is what she was best at. 

Scorpinok lay a skeptical look at the widow. Megatron warned him and Airazor before sending them on the mission that Blackarachnia would try to use this situation towards her advantage. He was dead set on not letting her take this situation out of his hands. 

The scorpion, however, was not entirely concerned about keeping the widow in line. His thoughts wandered to Airazor. She may have discovered booby traps and gotten injured. Or she may have encountered Dinobot and he…No, he was not going to think of that. The most likely thing the ex-Predacon would do but he would try to think positively. 

He liked Airazor. To him, she was more appealing than the "luscious" Blackarachnia. Airazor could care less what others thought of her. She only concerned herself with duty and priority. One thing that they both shared was their loyalty to their leader, Megatron. Before the falcon had been activated, Scorpinok remained the only one completely loyal to Megatron. It felt really strange. It seemed as if they had some sort of link…or bond. Probably from the momentary link of his datatracks and her pod, caused him to feel that way. And when she came out…that was a site to see. Airazor stood up for him against those arrogant disloyalists, attempting to get them to help her get him back to base. Though, Airazor looked perfectly capable of doing so herself. 

Deep down inside, Scorpinok wanted to betray all his Predacon thoughts and rush away to look for Airazor. But a mission needed to be completed. He could not betray his leader because of one simple emotion… 

************* 

Hope tottered between hanging on and falling into the forever-hopeless pit. Dinobot dashed over the green covered land finally able to see details of the obelisk. A few minutes before the obelisk had charged up and fired at something but he could not tell what. Coming closer, he saw what had been fried. Terrorsaur and Waspinator lay in a heap near the obelisk with no one else in sight. Strange, he thought. Surely Megatron did not send these two again to claim the obelisk. How foolish of Megatron to do so. 

Dinobot stopped to look around and make sure there was no one else present. Then he noticed the hole in the side of the obelisk. Panic started to seep in as the raptor picked up his pace and transformed. He held his sword close and charged his optic lasers looking into the structure. Strange illuminations filled the room with a large heart-like structure as the focus. It beat like a mammal's heart and right across from it he saw the two Predacons. Laughing, Blackarachnia stood over Scorpinok that had fallen prey to a booby trap and was dangling over a hole in the floor leading to the skies the island floated through. Blackarachnia looked up alarmed to see him and jumped back. Instantly, Dinobot engaged, firing his optic lasers at Blackarachnia. Scorpinok being the least important threat, he chose to attack the spider. The she-spider grunted flipping out of the way and up the stairs that curled around the strange heart-like device. Quickly, Dinobot chased after her. He could not make the mistake of letting that witch have the power of this place. It would mean the end of…EVERYTHING. 

****

Coming around the curve of the steps, Dinobot caught Blackarachnia just blasting her way into another room at the top. The widow twisted around seeing the raptor pursuing her. She retreated out of sight deeper into the room. Dinobot wasted no time climbing the stairs after her. He faced her once again only to be forced back again from several shots from her missile launcher. Hiding behind the wall, Dinobot grabbed his spinning shield. Jumping into the fire once more, he deflected her blasts walking up to her inch by inch and forcing her back. Screeching, the spider was forced onto a strange symbol on the floor. In a flash of blinding light, Dinobot backed into the stairway once more hearing the arachnid cackling but in a very different tone. 

****

This was his last and only chance. Dinobot had to stop the witch in this moment, and he confidant in doing so!

Dinobot lunged forward as the light disappeared back into the symbols it spread out of, knocking the she-spider down to the floor with a hard punch. Snarling, he placed his sword at her throat.

"You lose female."

Down below in the engine room of the flying island, Scorpinok grunted pulling himself up out of the booby trap. That witch! She will pay for her treachery! He loaded his missile launchers and headed up the stairs. 

The lone Maximal warrior smiled at the Predacon spider poking her a little harder with his sword, ready to end her life. 

"WAIT!"

Dinobot narrowed his eyes at her, pushing harder again on his sword against her neck. What an interesting development, he thought. Upon coming in contact with the symbols on the floor, her voice and appearance had been altered. The spider's eyes glowed red from the once black voids that were her optics and where her armor had been gold was not silver except around her mouth. But no matter how much control she had over this alien machine, it would not save her from his blade. Dinobot sneered at Blackarachnia. 

"You have a pathetic plea for your life, female?"

"No…not exactly…more like…an offer, Dinobot."

"An offer, you say…"

The ex-Predacon reptile put a claw to his chin, scratching it with great interest in the female's proposal. Even though he had no reason at all to trust the female spider, if there were a chance she was willing to join him…he might consider it. He had been alone for quite some time now and his options were becoming scarce. Dinobot removed the point of his rotating sword away from her neck, but still held it defensively.

"Speak, female…"

Blackarachnia, her eyes glowing red from the new power of the floating island, sat up and smiled, knowing how close she was to victory over Megatron…if only Dinobot would listen to her. 

"We're alike…you and I. We both hate Megatron with all of our beings, and now this is our opportunity to take control! I have the power of this island and with our hatred combined, we can destroy him!"

Dinobot stood a moment in thought. She was right. It was close within their grasp to stop Megatron now without any trouble. But…should he trust the female to just not destroy him once the main threat was out of the way?

"Not if I stop you first!"

Dinobot did not have the chance to decide!

To Blackarachnia's surprise, the second-in-command to Megatron, Scorpinok stood in the doorway of the control room. His pinchers held open, threatening the two traitors with twin missiles.

"These missiles have your names on them, traitors!"

Clicking them in a quick movement, Scorpinok fired them off at Dinobot and Blackarachnia. They both jumped opposite directions being thrown into the walls by the force of the explosions. Blackarachnia jumped up and pointed a pincher to Dinobot.

"If you take care of him, I'll go on to the Predacon base and we can end this**!"**

Listening to the spider's words, Dinobot felt his spark lurch in an exciting rush to destroy the Predacon scorpion loyal to his greatest enemy. One thing he knew he could trust about Blackarachnia, was the fact of her hatred toward Megatron. In that, he must trust and hope. 

Up in an instant, the lone Maximal charged Scorpinok in a rage of glory. His rotary blade up and optic lasers charged to maximum, Dinobot deflected another missile and vaulted into the Predacon. He knocked Scorpinok through the doorway and down a few stairs. Dinobot growled ferociously, enjoying every moment while firing his optic lasers, chasing Scorpinok down the rest of the spiral staircase. He almost laughed in victory grabbing up the Predacon but then a sudden shift in direction caused him to fall onto the ground dropping Scorpinok. His sword came loose from his fist and slid across the floor. Scorpinok then took the opportunity to throw a pincher claw into Dinobot's face who stumbled but recovered quickly. Scorpinok opened his pinchers to fire a missile.

"Die Traitor!" 

The raptor-bot caught his pincher forcing it closed as the missile had attempted launch. An explosion followed flinging both through the air of the engine room. Dinobot picked himself up smelling burnt metal and sparking a bit from damage on his chest area. Surveying the blast radius, he spotted the scorpion lying lifeless and damaged extensively in a heap. His left pincher had been blown off from the explosion. Dinobot grunted and could not help a small grin at the sight of the Predacon. The battle was done with the pathetic loyalist warrior. He retrieved his sword and shield turning to advance the stairs and check on the spider's progress. Something stopped him in his tracks. A gasp from behind caught his attention. It was the Predacon falcon. She knelt by Scorpion in battle mode already. The fool, what did she think she was doing? Could she expect to defeat him again? Not likely! He was now a locomotive. Dinobot gathered into a defense position ready for her feeble attacks. Nothing could stop him! He was too close to winning this war! 

"You'll pay for this!"

Airazor clamped her fists tightly; arrows already deployed for firing. She was very hot. Even if it was against most Predacon ways, Airazor held a liking for Scorpinok. He could possibly be a friend, someone to count on. There was no way in the Pit this backstabbing, spineless, brainless raptor was going to stop her! But she had to get a grip on her emotions or it would back fire on her and may cost both of their lives. No matter her anger and emotion for Dinobot injuring Scorpinok, she had to keep her cool and assess the situation. She was still damaged from that last run in she had with the traitor. Looking up, seeing Dinobot ready to attack, she did not have much time to stop him and Blackarachnia, but then she spotted the alien engine, pumping away in the center. Instantly, that was her plan. Airazor lifted her arms, not at Dinobot but at the engine of the flying island. 

"See you in the Inferno!"

She smiled sweetly at Dinobot seeing his surprise, but he was too late. Airazor pumped several shots into the heart-like engine. It sputtered, shimmering with an alien green light before shutting down permanently. Dinobot hissed at her about to lunge when the island belted to the right, flinging them all to their knees. Airazor jumped into the air seeing Scorpinok skating across the floor. With quick action, she hooked his arm lifting him off the ground and out the exit. She was not about to die in that place and Scorpinok would not either. Even though the flying alien island was now useless, Megatron would be pleased to hear the two traitors would be dealt with. 

Dinobot slammed into the wall of the engine room watching Airazor take Scorpinok in a hasty retreat. The alien engine had stopped all together and he felt the G forces pushing on him against the wall. The plan had failed. He had not anticipated Airazor coming in to stop him. He should have destroyed her when he had the chance! Dinobot angrily wanted to slam his fists into something and destroy it but the force was too strong and he could not move. He was completely helpless to change anything. What would have been his ultimate victory against Megatron may very well now lead to his end. Then nothing would stand in the tyrant's way of dominating the universe and Cybertron along with it. How unsuccessful he had been. How disappointing it was…that he, Dinobot, the lone survivor of Megatron's wrath was going to die with nothing to say for it. He had failed horribly…and Dinobot knew his soul would pay for it dearly. But if there was some hope left, it was the hope of haunting Megatron in the afterlife! 

His optics wandered helplessly over to the hole in the wall where the Predacons had retreated. The beautiful atmosphere had gone and the night sky could be seen. Suddenly, a great jarring flung him headfirst across the room into the base of the failed engine. That was the last thing he remembered…

*************

There was complete dead silence and a sense of loss hung in the night air. Blackarachnia groaned and coughed finally getting to her feet. Immediately her eyes gazed to her armor. It was gold. An awful scowl passed over her face as she shook her head looking over the place. The obelisk lay on its side; it must have fallen over during the crash. Her body began to shimmer with a blue light indicating an energon build up. Transforming to beast mode, Blackarachnia broke through one of the three windows that had decorated the control room. Now outside she surveyed the damage and sighed with a sour face. A large portion of the island had been crunched into the rocky ground. 

"That stupid lizard. I shouldn't have trusted him to watch my back."

Even when saying it, Blackarachnia wondered about the Maximal's whereabouts. She could not possibly believe he would turn down her offer. It would have been a very beneficial partnership for the both of them. Perhaps something else had happened that was unexpected. Thinking of the odds, the black widow spider decided to investigate what was left of the obelisk. The engine room would be good place to start for if she had to go on in this war by herself, she might be able to salvage some parts or perhaps use the place for shelter. 

Approaching the opening she had made earlier in the day, Blackarachnia transformed with missile launcher in pincher—just a precaution. She had to climb over the edge of the base since now the structure lay on its side. Now inside, Blackarachnia examined the damage. It looked like someone had disrupted the power flow inside the engine. Her faced soured again. 

"I bet I know who did this…"

A noise from her right caught her receptor. Her weapon snapped up instantly as she neared the noise. Suddenly she saw movement and she gripped her launcher with both pinchers. 

"Don't move! Or I'll blow your head off!"

Blackarachnia's pinchers twitched, her eyes straying not from the figure in the dark. A pair of red optics slowly appeared before her, floating in the black. She recognized them and lowered her weapon a little.

"Oh, it's just you."

She tried putting as much disgust and hatred into that remark as possible. Had to keep the tough and prepared attitude so as not to look vulnerable. 

Dinobot grunted getting to one knee. His optics barely registered the female's silhouette in the dark for the knock he got on his head caused his optic sensors to fizzle. He put his clawed hand to his head looking around for his weapons. 

"What…is the situation…" 

Blackarachnia lowered her weapon a little more and put one pincher on her waist. 

"This place is a total loss…but at least we're still functional to come to that conclusion."

****

Dinobot nodded finding his sword and shield, and then he felt comfortable enough to go to beast mode and start internal repairs. He was injured and vulnerable. The she-spider most definitely knew this as well. He could not let her have an advantage against him and try to be the boss. He turned his head towards her and snarled.

"Let's get one thing straight, _spider_…"

The words caught her attention indefinitely. She raised a brow to him, listening.

"I am still in charge here. If you wish to be an ally with me against Megatron you will NOT betray me. Or you will not live long enough to reap any benefits it may cause!"

He tapped his razor sharp claws on his feet to punctuate the threat he was having her chew on. 

Blackarachnia almost wanted to laugh. Of course, Dinobot would be expected to react pompously when at risk. She had to remind him why she even offered to join up with him in the first place instead of attempting to destroy him. 

"Please Dinobot, I wouldn't betray you. We have a common enemy and problem; it makes perfect sense to team up. Besides, you NEED me. They always say two minds are better than one."

She smiled smugly and transformed to her spider beast mode. He could not disagree with her. She was right and Blackarachnia loved rubbing it in his face. 

Growling, Dinobot stomped in her direction. They were partners, yes, but she was by far not an equal to him. He did not need her. Her help was welcome if she offered it with no tricks, but he would not hesitate to destroy her if she tried something and he knew she would. That spider brain of hers was already thinking of a way to put him out of power as well. 

"Yes, it does make sense…but that does not mean I will trust you. I will watch you and you had better make yourself useful, for if you only cause trouble, well, you'll find yourself deactivated and no one will care."

Blackarachnia laughed.

"Do I have to repeat myself? It's not in my best interests to be scrapped Dinobot. You and I are our best chances at making it out of this war alive. With my knowledge and skills and your brawn we CAN defeat Megatron."

****

"However, Megatron will be more cautious. He now has more of a reason to hunt me down. I could easily terminate your pathetic life if I so choose."

The spider rolled all eight of her eyes and groaned.

"Oh please spare me the macho attitude. You're just as susceptible as I am. So don't drown me with anymore threats."

Dinobot snarled, snapping at one of her spider legs nearly missing it—on purpose of course.

"If you push it one more time, female…I will revoke your offer!"

Blackarachnia reacted reflexively, jumping away from the furious raptor transformer. She was pushing too many of his buttons. It was not wise to push him any further. She grumbled. 

"As you wish…but don't play me for a fool, Dinobot…"

She wanted to finish the statement with that he would regret it if he down played her but she chose against it. She wanted to survive the Beast Wars, not become a fossil like the other Maximals. If she ever wanted to gain Dinobot's trust she would have to play it cool. His trust may mean many opportunities of power in the future. But for now, Blackarachnia would be his partner and together they would destroy Megatron. They had enough between them to do so. 

Huffing, Dinobot walked up to her menacingly looking down on her disgusting black widow form. But he had to remember; now she was an ally. Even though trust in her was not an option, he could trust her desire of survival. It was just like him. Blackarachnia possessed many skills he did not, like programming stasis pods. He was certain other skills she had would show themselves as time went on. 

"I know you are smart and capable, Blackarachnia. Your skills will be put to use in this situation I guarantee you that. Now, we must leave this place. The Predacons have failed to follow up on our supposed demise and Megatron will not tolerate that."

With that, the velociraptor and black widow spider crawled out of the alien obelisk into the night air. Dawn was approaching and the desirable cloak of darkness would be lifted and they would become better targets in the daylight. His cavern was still a fair distance away but if they stayed to irregular paths they should be able to avert Predacon detection. 

For a moment, Dinobot looked back at Blackarachnia. An unexpected ally she had become. Perhaps she could tip the war in his favor. The percentage of defeating Megatron had been kicked up a few notches. Knowing that, Dinobot's moral shot up as well. But then again, it distressed him at the same time. After Megatron was gone, then what would he do? He was a warrior; with Megatron gone there would be no one else worthy left to fight. Inevitably he would win if the tyrant were destroyed. 

**Trailing along this line of thought always brought up a disturbing question to his being…WHY was he doing all of this? Was it truly for his deeply kindled hatred for Megatron that he wished to see his end? Or perhaps in some strange perverse way he wanted revenge for the Maximals that he once called comrades. But the thought of thinking of the Maximals in that way made his hide quake. It made him think that perhaps he had gone mad. Why would a Predacon such as he be willing to avenge Maximals? It was just ludicrous to even consider it…but he did. At times, he disgusted himself but why should he lie to his own very being if it were true that he held some small degree of friendship with the Maximals. Perhaps then, he fought for many reasons against Megatron. Maybe it was for his hatred of the Predacon leader's ways, or maybe for revenge for the lives he stole, and even quite possibly he fought for Cybertron, their home planet. Did he really want to see Megatron ruling Cybertron? NO! Even if the Predacons would be in control he would not want that. Dinobot was sure there was a better Predacon candidate to rule Cybertron. Of course, he was not volunteering. He was a warrior not a ruler.**

But no matter the circumstances, he would fight on to the bitter end. He was a warrior and the battle must be joined! 

Airazor almost quivered noticeably. She had just finished her report about the alien obelisk, the encounter with Dinobot, and the destruction of the island. It seemed a full cycle had gone by and Megatron, her leader had not voiced a response. She had not been around for that long, but she was fairly certain it was not a good thing. It was also not comforting at all that she had been the only one not damaged enough to go to a CR tank. She was alone and so that meant if he was going to punish someone that would be her. Finally, he moved and she watched. 

"You did not make sure they were destroyed in the crash?"

Airazor lowered her head slightly and stuttered. 

"Well, I watched it go down…it was crunched into little pieces and obelisk had been damaged as well…"

"That means nothing!"

The falcon Predacon shrunk even lower her hands clamped in front of her. He was in a bad mood. 

Megatron glared down at the falcon-bot with great disdain.

****

"You disappoint me, Airazor. But I do commend you for making the right decision during the battle. However, it does not excuse your negligence! You will return to the crash site at once and report to me that they were destroyed!"

Lifting her head in surprise, Airazor let her hands fall to her sides in relief. He was not going to destroy her, at least not yet. 

"Yes, Megatron." 

"And if they are not expired I want you to finish them!" 

She could not believe it. Megatron wanted her to defeat them both…alone? But what if she could not? No, she could not think of that. She was a Predacon! She can take care of herself without any help. 

"Yes, Megatron." 

Airazor turned to leave with mixed feelings. Part of her was unsure of the outcome of this new mission, but the other part was completely confident. Oh, it was so confusing!

Behind her, a beeping noise filled the room. Megatron swiveled his throne around to Terrorsaur sitting at the scanning relays. 

"What is it?"

The red bot paused a moment then answered. 

"There's a level nine energon storm starting to brew outside! Winds are at 80+."

Megatron growled at the report, looking down in thought. He tapped his fingers as Airazor stopped. Was he really going to send her out in that storm? She swallowed a bit hard waiting for him to say something, if anything at all. His head perked up and his gaze went directly to her.

"Scrap the mission. I can't have my best flier out in a level nine storm. Let's hope the storm may take care of them…yesss…"

Airazor let out a sigh of relief then nodded to her leader. She smiled a bit noticing Terrorsaur's soured look. Ha, he thought he was the best flier, she laughed to herself. Walking past him and into a dark hallway, Airazor looked outside of a small port in the hull. Lightning danced across the ominous sky lighting the dark hallway for a few mere seconds. What a wondrous planet, she thought. 

"You never know what will happen next…"

_The rain beat down, the sky lit up and the thunder rocked the ground, a perfect setting for an old life to shake things up again. He had been floating around for hundreds of years and now it was time to make a come back. He had planned and plotted and now things will change. The storm would be a great way to enter into the ship that lay in the lava bed. He hovered over it softly waiting for the next stroke of electricity… the wait was almost unbearable! Finally overhead, the greatest strand of pure electricity struck the side of the ship, and he rode the waves of power into the ship's mainframe. He had to laugh to himself. This was almost too easy! They won't even suspect a thing! He reached a consol disrupting the power flow as he tapped into it. Before his eyes inside the computer consol, a red transformer was there with a surprised look. He laughed, jumping out into the body of a flier. Yes, a flier is most appropriate! For he, Starscream, with his new inhabitance in this body would rule the universe! Nothing would stop him now! Now inside Terrorsaur's body, Starscream's personality and spark took over. He felt his power adding to Terrorsaur's and he let out a grand laugh so much like himself. The universe was meant to be his and he would have it! All he had to do was get rid of the one that took Megatron's name and take care of a few of his lackeys and there would be no stopping him! It was time that he received what was rightfully his since the very beginning! Now not even Megatron can keep him from being the leader! Starscream's face lit up in a smile as he looked at his new body. It would serve for now. With his added strength he could defeat the Predacon leader easily and that will be when the fun really begins. Grinning, he flexed his new muscles with all the confidence in himself, as he had always possessed. _

"It's time to show everyone whose boss."

****


End file.
